creationfandomcom-20200215-history
January 15 2016 Chat Dump
* PB&Jotterisnumber1Let's RP! gang is at the HQ watching TV TV Announcer: "Coming up next on Disney XD, it's Pickle and Peanut!" Sophie: "Oh god no!" * 4:50Son of HatHat: Fuck...i saw some fetish art on dA today * 4:50LegendKillerProductions(Sophie's phone rings.) * 4:50TheChromePersonChrome: i see fetish art on da everyday * 4:50PB&Jotterisnumber1and PB&J groan and facepaw/palm * 4:50TheChromePersonChrome: thanks fnafcringe * 4:50PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Huh?" (picks it up) * 4:50TheChromePersonChrome: a gun to his head * Chrome: the trigger * 4:50LegendKillerProductionsJames: Hello, Sophie! * 4:51TheChromePersoncan we invite some more people first * 4:51PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Hey! Pickle and Peanut's on Disney XD right now, which I highly despise." * 4:51LegendKillerProductionsWe don't have to. * 4:51TheChromePersonlike kk zombie and cody * 4:51LegendKillerProductionsIt's okay like this. * 4:51Son of Hatfetish art is dumb * 4:51LegendKillerProductionsJames: I don't get that channel. * 4:52TheChromePersonfetish art is gross * 4:52PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Well, good for you." * 4:52LegendKillerProductions@Hat Fetishes in general are dumb. * 4:52TheChromePersonim inviting kk * 4:52LegendKillerProductionsJames: Yeah, it' * 4:52Son of Hatfetish art showing filled furry animals are dumb * 4:53LegendKillerProductions*it's mostly crap anyways. * James: Can I come over? * 4:53TheChromePerson(cough cough gorge cough) * 4:53PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Sure." * 4:53LegendKillerProductions(James appears behind Sophie.) * James: Thanks! * BRB * 4:53PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Hello!" * IA, no. * 4:56Onion SenpaiToday we will ship * 4:56Son of HatJamesphie? * 4:56KingKool720yeah * 4:56LegendKillerProductionsJames: I was under the couch the whole time. * 4:57TheChromePersonChrome: a giant boat TODAY WE SHIP * 4:57PB&Jotterisnumber1Stop. * 4:57LegendKillerProductionsJames: I've been doing creepy stuff like that ever since I watched a creepy movie. * 4:57KingKool720SHIP APPEARS * 4:57PB&Jotterisnumber1Preston: "Let's turn off the TV and do something we all enjoy!" * 4:57Son of Hati saw three ships go sailing by * 4:57KingKool720jameston???? * 4:57TheChromePersonalright * lets officially start * now * 4:58PB&Jotterisnumber1We already started. * 4:58KingKool720jamesphie supporters: mmm creepy stuff * 4:58TheChromePersonoh * 4:58LegendKillerProductionsJames: You wanna know which movie? * 4:58PB&Jotterisnumber1Jelly: "What?" * 4:58KingKool720the jamesphie movie * 4:58LegendKillerProductionsKK joining never showed up in me Chat boc. * 4:58KingKool720starring charlie sheen as james * 4:58LegendKillerProductions*box * James: Rudolph's Shiny New Year. * 4:59KingKool720and ariana grande as sophie who spraypainted herself yellow * orange* * :'(( * 4:59LegendKillerProductionsJames: I mean, LOOK at the figure quality! * 4:59PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Oh, I respect your opinion on the Rudolph series." * 4:59TheChromePersonChrome: using his computer in his houseboat Same old, same old... when will these Reddit posts actually be original for once? * 5:00LegendKillerProductions(The camera does a triple zoom on Father Time's face.) * 5:00KingKool720is sophie in james' house * :')) * 5:00LegendKillerProductionsThat's gonna be a running gag, what I just said. * 5:00TheChromePersonkk stop * 5:00Son of HatgapS * KingKool720 has joined the chatroom. * 5:00KingKool720but I live near the pacific ocean * how came I can't be sPECIFIC * 5:00LegendKillerProductionsJames: I liked the first one, Sopohie. * *Sophie * 5:01KingKool720I saw a ship sail by * 5:01PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "I think the first one was good, too." * 5:01KingKool720herbert the pervert's voice mmmm * 5:01TheChromePerson>sopohie * 5:01KingKool720sophoe * brb reviewing another july roleplay VOMITS * TheChromePerson has left the chatroom. * 5:03KingKool720a random tent and sophie randomly become part of the circus and * 5:03LegendKillerProductionsJames: Remember the Insanity Box, Sophie? * 5:03KingKool720?????? * 5:04PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Yes." * 5:04KingKool720>insanity box * inb4july :'(( * 5:04PB&Jotterisnumber1It was from August. * 5:04KingKool720nope * never happened * nope * 5:04Son of Hat * ay * i spammed * 5:05LegendKillerProductions(There is a box on the floor.) * James: Gee, wonder what this is? * 5:06KingKool720nope * 5:06LegendKillerProductions(James picks up the box and looks inside.) * 5:06KingKool720nope * 5:06PB&Jotterisnumber1KK, stop it. * 5:06LegendKillerProductionsJames: What is this? * 5:06KingKool720no * pe * 5:06LegendKillerProductions(James takes out the video game console._ * James: The Insanity Box? * Kuulboo has left the chatroom. * 5:06LegendKillerProductionsJames: Wonder what that's about.. * ded? * 5:07Son of Hatnop * 5:08LegendKillerProductionsJames: And it comes with a game! * 5:08PB&Jotterisnumber1Preston: "Uh...." * 5:08LegendKillerProductionsJames: The Life of Timmy? * 5:08KingKool720oh yeah I was around when the life of timmy thing happened * :')) * 5:09LegendKillerProductionsJames: Hang on a second! * James: I had the coolest idea! * 5:09Onion SenpaiRisky Dingo: ayyyyyyyyyyyyy meatwad my casin * 5:09LegendKillerProductionsJames: Let's do a CYOA RP in the style of my favorite YouTuber, Wheezywaiter! * 5:10Son of HatTom: AYYYYYYY RISKY FRIZZ MY INSPIRATION * 5:10KingKool720master shake: Please go away * 5:10Onion SenpaiI was not inspired by RF * TheChromePerson has joined the chatroom. * 5:10LegendKillerProductionsHi Krume. * James: So, viewers... * 5:10TheChromePersonhey * 5:11LegendKillerProductionsJames: Should I try to play the game? * 5:11Onion SenpaiI was inspired by South Park * Stinkyhead * 5:11LegendKillerProductionsJames: Should I throw it out somewhere? * James: Or should i eat tortilla chips? * 5:11Son of Hatu were inspired by South Park * 5:12KingKool720SPOOKYSPAGHETTI/CREEPYPASTA WRITER: nah you should like test it out and think everything is a "glitch" * 5:12Onion SenpaiYee and gumball and Regular Show * Pingy Animatronic has joined the chatroom. * 5:12LegendKillerProductions(Annotations for all of those options appear on the screen.) * Hi Pingy. * 5:12Onion SenpaiChrome was inspired by Fanboy and Chum Chum * 5:13Son of Hatwhat.png * 5:13LegendKillerProductionsSo? * What option should we pick? * Pingy Animatronic has left the chatroom. * 5:13KingKool720throw it out * TheChromePerson has left the chatroom. * 5:14LegendKillerProductionsHang on. * Lemme make a straw poll. * 5:14KingKool720throw it out :'(( * Pingy Animatronic has joined the chatroom. * 5:15Onion SenpaiTony: AYYY DIPER MY CASIN * 5:15Son of HatMabel: Please go away. * 5:15KingKool720neckbeard: I NAMED MY CHICKEN LEG "DIPPER" * neckbeard: IT INTO RANCH YEAH * 5:16Son of Hatbrb * 5:16LegendKillerProductionshttp://strawpoll.me/6547594 * Son of Hat has left the chatroom. * 5:16Onion SenpaiTony's "archenemy" is called Ghost Zookeeper * Son of Hat has joined the chatroom. * 5:16KingKool720brb changing IP addresses and choosing "throw it out" * 5:16Son of Hatwhy?????? * 5:16LegendKillerProductionsMore people vote, please! * 5:16Son of Hat.ogg * 5:17KingKool720because if people vote for something else 69+ characters will make a cameo appearance * 5:17Son of Hat73+ * 5:17LegendKillerProductionsAlright, the verdict is in! We're tossin' it out! * 5:17KingKool720(suddenly spooky shrek appears from my toilet :'(() * Onion Senpai has left the chatroom. * 5:17LegendKillerProductionsActually, no, we're not! * Flaky The Waifu has joined the chatroom. * 5:18LegendKillerProductionsFirst, we see what happens if you, the viewer, take too long to pick. * 5:18KingKool720reader* * :')) * 5:18Flaky The WaifuI am on my Windows Vista * 5:18KingKool720h * 5:18Son of Hatk * h * h * hhhh' * 5:18Pingy AnimatronicHi Cody * 5:18KingKool720I think I'm the only person in the world who never had a problem with vista * 5:19LegendKillerProductionsJames: You better pick, or else we might starve to death. * Onion Senpai has joined the chatroom. * 5:19LegendKillerProductionsJames: That's what usually happens if you take too long in Wheezy's videos. * James: Uh oh. Guys! * 5:20Pingy AnimatronicI stole a credit card from my dad to get GoPlus one time * But suddenly... * 5:20KingKool720User blog:KingKool720/Just Another Day in Life of KK Nutrin: Blog 2 * 5:20Pingy Animatronici lost my GoPlus * 5:20Flaky The WaifuBRB * 5:21PB&Jotterisnumber1Jelly: "Yikes!" * 5:21Pingy AnimatronicGuys! What if we make a GoGang and Paper Mario crossover? * That's my idea * 5:21LegendKillerProductionsJames: I think Wheezywaiter's intro is coming! * James: It's, like, super long! * 5:22Flaky The WaifuBack * I am leaking a new game * 5:22LegendKillerProductionsJames: More than 3 seconds! * 5:22Pingy AnimatronicUmm Sophie what if we make GoGang: Lost in the Paper World? * 5:22Flaky The WaifuCody will die.. AS ALWAYS! * 5:22Pingy AnimatronicIt's a GoGang and Paper Mario crossover * 5:23Flaky The WaifuCody will die of getting his head cut off with sissors * TheChromePerson has joined the chatroom. * 5:23TheChromePersonsorry * i had to do something * 5:23Pingy AnimatronicChrome would you want to join in GoGang: Lost in the Paper World? * 5:23TheChromePersoncan we start the rp over * @pingy yeah why ot * *not * 5:23KingKool720nice dies accent dies you dies have * 5:23Flaky The WaifuCan you put pictures on chat? * STOP MAKING FUN OF ME KK * 5:24LegendKillerProductions@Chrome lelno * 5:24Flaky The Waifu * brb making teaser * 5:24LegendKillerProductionsJames: Wheezy's intro is coming! * 5:24Son of Hatdieseid * 5:24LegendKillerProductions(The annotations disappear.) * 5:24KingKool720you know how I live near the pacific ocean * 5:24LegendKillerProductionsJames: Uh oh! Here it is! * 5:24KingKool720well i see two ships sailing * herbert the pervert's voice mmmmmmm * I* * 5:24LegendKillerProductions(Wheezy's intro plays.) * Onion Senpai has left the chatroom. * 5:25TheChromePersonwho is wheezy again * 5:25LegendKillerProductions(When we cut back, everyone in the HQ is dead. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bnmp_oAHRC0 plays.) * Wheezywaiter, dude! * 5:25TheChromePersonoh * that guy * 5:26Son of Hat TheMozilaGuy * 5:26LegendKillerProductions(Text: "Since you took too long to decide, Wheezy's intro played and everyone starved to death." * 5:26Pingy AnimatronicWho would join Bowser's team in GoGang: Lost in the Paper World? * 5:26LegendKillerProductions(The annotations reappear.) * 5:26KingKool720is there anything you guys think I should review * 5:26LegendKillerProductions(Text: "Try again.")